earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 12 Months Ago
Characters * Silas Helvig * Luke Fox * Kathy Duquesne * Rocky Ballantine * Sonia Alcana Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * August 26th 2016, 2127 EST VOX Archive * Silas Helvig: scoff Look, I'm just asking for you to put in a good word with the Saint for me is all. * Luke Fox: Silas, brother... I like you. So believe me when I tell you that you don't want to be part of the Inner Circle. It's not all it's cracked up to be. * Silas Helvig: Said like someone who wants to keep the power all to himself. * Luke Fox: Yeah. beer bottle lid twisted off You know me too well. slurp Whoa, Sy... Who is the hottie over there in the corner booth? * Silas Helvig: Oh, brother... You don't want any of that. satisfied lip smack, sigh I'm telling you that's nothing but trouble. * Luke Fox: Yeah? Well, so are we. slurp * Silas Helvig: chuckle Fair enough, but it's your funeral, you understand? That's the daughter of Carlton Duquesne. * Luke Fox: Duquesne? Oh, I know Duquesne. He builds parks and the like in the projects. I seem to remember he had a building named after him at Brentwood. * Silas Helvig: scoff That's what he wants the sheep to think. That's not who he really is. * Luke Fox: And who is he really? * Silas Helvig: You made Sergeant-At-Arms and you don't know who is the exporter of weapons for the Penguin? * Luke Fox: I thought the Penguin got his wares from the Triad. * Silas Helvig: Duquesne is the Triad. * Luke Fox: chuckle You're pulling my leg. I've seen Mr. Duquesne. He's a big ol' dark-skinned African brother, Sy. If he's Chinese, I'm Kryptonian. * Silas Helvig: He married into the Triad. He used to run with the Lords of the Avenues or some such street gang back in the day but when the Triad was looking for a slice of Gotham's pie, well Duquesne made his move. * Luke Fox: Oh yeah? Hmm... slurp * Silas Helvig: I see that look in your eye, Luke... I know you're the Wingman, but let me be yours and advise you not to do- * Luke Fox: Yeah, yeah... Hold my beer. I'll be right back. footsteps * Sonia Alcana: scoff Now you done it, Kathy... He's walking over here. * Roxanne Ballantine: Let this one down easy, will you? He's my boss' kid. * Kathleen Duquesne: Hey there. You need something? * Luke Fox: chuckle Yeah, as a matter of fact... I do. * Kathleen Duquesne: Yeah? What's that? * Luke Fox: I need to buy you and your girlfriends here a drink or two. * Sonia Alcana: Okay. I changed my mind. He can stay... I'm having whiskey sours. * Kathleen Duquesne: Well, thanks for the offer... but I think we can afford our own. * Sonia Alcana: Huh? * Kathleen Duquesne: Shush, Sonia. You knew I was picking up the check anyway... So, no thanks. We're good here, Mr. Fox. * Luke Fox: chuckle Do I know you? * Kathleen Duquesne: You don't know who I am? * Luke Fox: You're, uh, Carlton Duquesne's daughter. That's all I know... I'd like to know more. * Kathleen Duquesne: We went to school together, Mr. Fox, and you don't even know my first name? * Luke Fox: You keep calling me Mr. Fox... Do you know mine? * Kathleen Duquesne: chuckle Touché. Okay, you've earned a chance to buy us a round. Have a seat. So, what is your name? Please don't tell me it's Wingman... * Luke Fox: The name's Luke. * Kathleen Duquesne: Hello, Luke. My name's Kathleen, but everyone calls me Kathy and these are my gal pals: Sonia and Rocky. * Luke Fox: Pleasure to meet you. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Kathleen, Roxanne and Sonia. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 11 Months Ago. * Roxanne's boss and Luke's father is Lucius Fox. * Silas eventually becomes Sergeant-At-Arms in the Sons of Batman, after Luke is outed as a Mole by Heretic in VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 12 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Silas Helvig/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances